ZooStuck
by KingTayter
Summary: In which Karkat gets a job, but not all is what it seems, what is behind closed is better off left behind them. GamKar Other pairings included. Rated M for Lemony goodness within time.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So I had a previous account but due to situation I had to move. I will be picking up on one story from my previous account but no others. I want to make this one pretty long; I already have it mapped out in my head.**

* * *

><p>"Please, refrain yourself from using the vulgar language you are oh so attached to using, and don't forget to be polite to the children" a small frown tugged his lips downwards and he reached to smooth out my hair but I swatted his hands away, my eyes narrowed and shooting daggers at him "Calm down, Karkat, I'm merely trying to help, you look a mess; that isn't very professional of you, you know. Why if I worked there I would not even begin to have the toleran-"<p>

"I GET IT " I yelled in frustration, my hands covering my ears as he began to go into one of his lectures "I know how to do this shit, stop treating me like a little kid, I'm a fucking janitor, what do they expect me to waltz in there wearing a fucking tuxedo? I'm cleaning shit and litter; I'm not being paid to fucking look like a millionaire!"

Kankri rolled his eyes and took my moment of outburst to reach out and smooth some of my hair down before patting my on my cheek, I growled lowly and went to swat at him again.

"I'm just trying to help, it is your first job after all" I scowled and turned away from him, a slight tint to my pale as paper cheeks. It's fucking creepy when he goes all protective brother to the fucking rescue, I don't need him on my ass twenty-four seven, besides I'm a legal adult now; I can handle a fucking job.

"What time do you get off?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject and checking his phone for nothing in particular, probably just to ease the tense atmosphere and avoid a big blow up before my first day of my job.

"Five today, only because it's the first day" I grumbled, scratching the back of my head and messying my hair back to the way I liked it before pulling the mandatory fucking cap over it, my black, curly hair drooping just above my eyes.

"I'll try to be home by then, unless they hold my over, have a good first day Karkat…I'm proud of you" I shuffled awkwardly and scowled at him, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Whatever fuckass, I can make my own food you know" I replied, trying to sound like my normal self but Kankri was unconvinced , he smiled and grabbed his car keys, heading for the front door of our apartment. I wanted to say something, to thank him and apologize.

"Kankri I-" I started to say but he cut me off before I finish.

"Oh and don't forget!" he gave a small gesture to his face and a flash of his teeth "Smile!"

The door slammed shut before I could get the first curse word out of my mouth.

**XxX**

It's five fucking thirty in the morning and I'm sitting here, on fucking time for the first time in my life, waiting for the fucking security or whoever the fuck gets here to open this goddamn place up. These fucking cement stairs are killing my ass and it's colder than fucking antartica here.

The guy told me to be here at five and 'Captor would be there to open things up, he usually gets there around then, I'll be sure to tell him'. When I meet this douchebag I'm going to give him a fucking earful.

After about thirty more minutes of freezing my ass off the dick decides to finally show. He pulls up on a yellow motorcycle, a really nice motorcycle too, if it weren't for the fact that he had made me wait a whole extra hour in the freezing cold I would have probably stared longer in awe at his ride.

He pulled of his helmet revealing short black hair and some shaded glasses hanging from the brim of his nose; he even looks like a douchebag in my opinion. I watch, gritting my teeth and standing up shaking like a fucking toddler seething with anger as he runs a hand through his hair and shoves his helmet under his arm before finally noticing me.

"Ah thit" he curses loudly with a lisp hurriedly making his way towards the front doors to unlock them with one of the keys hanging from his ring of billions of keys. I glare heatedly at him as he fumbles with the damn thing.

"The guy said you'd be here at five" I spat out at him, the fucking guy sits there and whistles a bit, finally managing to find the right key, and unlocking the doors to the place.

"Funny, he told me to be here by thix" he replied with a small snicker, twirling the keys in his hands and pulling the large glass door open for me. I hurry inside the building, shoving past him to get into the sweet warmth.

"Down the main hall, take a left at the end and it'll be the latht door on the right" he informed me as I found myself staring once again in awe at the large glass and caged areas of the indoor zoo. It was simply beautiful, despite the fucking animals everywhere.

Nearly the whole roof was made of a glass, some parts tinted. The floor was tiled in a wave sort of pattern, leading different colors to the center of the large lobby where the front desk stood; waiting posts and the ticket booths on either side of it.

There are three parts to the building; the left side where the Aquarium was, the right side where the caged animals were, and the main hall right in-between the two where the gift shops, photo booths and everything else was. Though the division at first seems simple when you first enter, the halls bridging off in every section made everything confusing. Conveniently though, there were various maps placed around for the visitors. And now there's me to clean all the shit up.

The lights hanging from above flickered to life as the guy messed around with the controls at the front desk. And just like that, everything began to come awake, I could hear the animals start to stir and make noises, and the telltale buzzing and sounds of the lights and machinery working.

"Do you need me to walk you there or thomething?" my mouth snapped shut and I scowled at the asshole before sauntering off towards the main hall, but not before his hand grabbed onto my shoulder. I twirled around quickly.

"One more thing" he whispered for reasons I find rather pointless seeing as we're the only two fucking people here, his glasses drooped a tad bit revealing his "Don't go wandering around where you thouldn't , I'll know, name'th Thollux by the way"

"Will do" I jerk away from the douche and stomp off in the directions in he had given me earlier, not giving him my name in return, the creep probably already knew it. The main hall was fairly large, many closed shops lining it, the bathroom towards the end, along with the food court section. At the very end there's a door, the door that leads into the hallway I'm supposed to be in, its plain white, no windows , with a small sign reading 'Employee's only' hanging above it. I grab at the chain around my neck, I lose things easily and Kankri had suggested I attach my ID card to it as to prevent it falling in the wrong hands or me losing it and getting fired, I lean forward and slide the stupid thing into the scanner. The light on the front blinks red for a few seconds before flashing green and the sound of the lock unlatching being heard.

I grab roughly at the handle and push the door open; this hallway was narrow, very narrow, and plain white lit up by few fluorescent lights attached to the ceiling, giving a dim but bright enough glow. Various doors on either side with signs hanging above them, I didn't read them though as I walked briskly down the hall to my destination; the janitors closet.

The closet wasn't really a closet at all. I pictured a dusty, small and cramped up area filled with supplies that were also dust ridden. This room was actually rather large, kept in tip top condition as far as cleaning goes, and had a fucking soda machine. What kind of janitor's closet has a soda machine? The supplies were organized and put away in a simple and easy to find way, the lockers for them on one side of the room, as well as a small bathroom connected to it on the far right.

This room is fucking cleaner than the one at my house for god's sake! I rake in a deep breath and sigh, one of the lockers already had my name labeled on it, well my last name. There were two other janitors that I would be working with. 'Harley' and 'Egbert' were the last names labeled on the non-vacant lockers.

I couldn't wait to meet these shit heads.

**XxX**

"So basically it's a before and then after kind of thing, but we have the major days on the weekend and there will be the occasional spill of kid getting sick. Oh! And don't forget to keep an eye on the Food Court, the kids can get pretty wild, man!" the obnoxious voice giggled and repeated for nearly the fifth time in the past five minutes. Egbert came to be known as John, a blue eyed and rather young kid who had a knack for pulling 'pranks'. He was annoying as hell but I have to say I prefer him over his step sister; jade, they looking nearly identical with glasses, black hair and weird fucked up teeth. Only she was far more talkative and way too fucking sweet.

"I get it already, I clean the shit. I wait for more shit to clean then I clean it all fucking over again!" I nearly growl out, but the stupid kid is still fucking grinning.

"Great!" he smiles cheerfully before checking the watch on his wrist "People usually start to show around eight, we have at least thirty minutes to make sure everything is in tip top condition before everyone else shows…"

"Since we got here now we can split the building up evenly!" Jade piped in, patting John on the back and beaming brightly at me. I think I almost threw up in my mouth. "I call the furry section!"

"I'll take the sea dudes!" John quickly said, not like I was going to call for it anyways "That means you get the main hall, you won't have to do as much as you think, just really keep an eye on the bathrooms "

"So I get the shit hall where all the little kids eat and throw shit around?" I groan but I seriously need this job so I just nod in agreement.

"It's not really that bad, I promise!" Jade says in an attempt to ease my ill temper, I can she where she's coming from, if anything she has the shittiest section, what with the shit flinging beasts in the cages. I simply nod and stand up heading the supplies, which of course leads them into a whole new fucking conversation on my 'cart' and the supplies I'll need to take with me.

**XxX**

If this wasn't noisier than my neighbor fucking hookers against the other side of my wall then I don't know what is; children running fucking everywhere, parents screaming, shit being spilt, tantrums being thrown over why some brat wants some stupid plush toy and the parent snapping back with why they shouldn't have that toy. I grumbled to myself and kept to sweeping and picking up and trash the shits drop. I'm doing a relatively good job at not yelling or cursing at anyone, at least not out loud.

I had a lovely morning cleaning up after these shit heads and thank god my shift is almost over. I had one guy who owned the fucking candy shop think I was some thief because he didn't recognize me and I was 'eyeing his goods the wrong way', after a very embarrassing incident with some female security guard, it was cleared through though.

I've never wanted to scream at someone so loudly for being a fucking moron, stealing the damn goods; do I look like the kind of guy who steals candy? Not to mention I have the chick up my ass any moment she can manage.

She's pretty decent looking, if not for her shady red glasses and big as smirk she seems to always be wearing, but I don't mess with her about it. I can't fuck this job up, especially on the first day. So I bit my tongue and took their bullshit with a big ass smile on my face. She wasn't very convinced and could tell it was getting to me.

So now here I am, leaning against the fucking wall and waiting for my goddamn shift to fucking end so I can go the fuck home. Unfortunately I still have a whole hour left. And then I'll still have to do another look over my section. My stomach is killing me; I haven't eaten anything since the strawberry pop tart I scarfed down nearly twelve hours prior to now. I'm sure I had thrown something to snack in my bag, and nothing is happening, the shit heads probably won't even notice I'm gone and if they do I'll just tell them I needed to use the restroom.

I toss my broom against the stupid push cart I was forced to take around with me, leaving it in the corner of the room before making my way towards the hallway. Kids bustled around me, parents shooting some glares every now and then when I'd bump into them, probably thinking of what a low life I am and that I mustn't have accomplished anything, which is pretty much true. I'm a worthless piece of shit who couldn't fucking get into college and is forced to live with his older brother, living off ramen, until he forced me to get a fucking job which unfortunately the only people willing to hire me were these shitbags.

"Hey Karkles, where are ya going" a familiar voice cackled behind me, I groaned and turned to the peppy guard; she dangled her keys from her finger and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I need to fucking use the bathroom, what are you going to follow me in there too?" I ground out, crossing my arms. She seemed to stare at me quizzically for a moment for reasons unbeknownst to me before shrugging and smiling once more.

"Only if you want me to" My eyes nearly bulged out of my head and I could feel my face heating up, she began to laugh again and I turned around stomping off and hurriedly rushing inside of the employee hall, hoping that she wouldn't follow.

Luckily she didn't, and I was finally greeted with silence and solitude. I sigh, and rub at my temples in frustration. I need to eat something before my stomach decides to eat me.

I start to walk down the empty hall when it happens. It sounds like a scream, only more muffled and very short. It stops me dead in my tracks and I look back to see where it's coming from, one of the doors to the left is slightly ajar. I know I'm not supposed to wander into places deemed as 'off-limits' but the scream literally almost made me shit myself.

I snooped a little closer to the open door, even though there was an itching feeling that I shouldn't be doing this and that something bad was at the other side, that I need to turn around and go where I'm supposed to, but another part of me is telling me to go in there, someone might be hurt. It's as if a string is pulling me as I find myself stumbling awkwardly into the forbidden room, my hand shaking lightly by my sides.

I strain to hear anymore screams, but I'm only met with scraping sounds. The forbidden room is large and filled with tables and tools that give little kids nightmares, doors lining every side of the room, locked rooms, the kind that you see in the psycho hospitals. All of them except one have the red light signaling that they're locked.

My eyes focus on the unlocked door, where the scream must have come from. I grab at my flashlight dangling loosely from my belt and slowly step towards the door. As I near it I can hear more muffled cries and pleas. There's a small window on the top of the door, almost out of my sight if I hadn't been standing on my tiptoes to pear in, I'm so fucking short.

I look into the dimly lit room, straining my eyes and squinting to see what it held. It looked like an animal cage, green plants were decorating the room and even trees, like a forest, but the ground was tiled and on it laid a fairly older man, holding his arm which dripped red around his tight fingers, he was staring up at something, muttering pleas out wide eyed.

And that's when I heard it, I low and long growl from the other side of the door, obviously not coming from the man but some kind of animal, I jumped, startled and lost my balance, unable to see into the room I heard the man scream again, this time it was loud and frantic.

I panicked, if I didn't do something I'd be in bigger shit than just fucking roaming I here like nothing, they wouldn't keep a room like this without having it fucking rigged with cameras so they were bound to know I was in here. I'm at a loss whether to turn and run for help or barge in there, but what if the animal in there gets me?

I'm quaking, this isn't what I signed up for, I'm Karkat fucking Vantas I shouldn't want to go in there and help the guy he probably deserved it for fucking going in the goddamn place to begin with. But something pulls me to the room, I feel like I have to be there, like I _have _to stop whatever it is that hurting the man.

Before I know it my hand is on the handle and I'm pulling the door open and stepping inside. My eyes widen and I turn to go back out, fear latching onto me but the door shuts behind me and it clicks in place. _There's no handle on this side._

I hear shuffling and I swallow around the lump in my throat before turning around, expecting some huge ape or cat to be there waiting. But instead I find nothing but the wide eyed and bloody scientist looking guy on the ground, coated in his own blood and staring at me like I'm a fish out of water.

"w-what are yo-" he tries to say but only winds up coughing, blood spewing from his mouth. I stare back just as wide eyed. The wound on his arm was pretty bad but he had a fresh one on his throat, like something had tried to rip it out, he was gripping at the wound tightly but the blood kept flowing freely around his hand. I blinked, what the fuck am I supposed to do, I'm screwed what the fuck was I thinking.

"y-you" he croaks out pointing at me, my eyes are still locked onto the wound, I need to stop it I need to stop the bleeding but I want to run, I'm terrified. I've never seen this amount of blood before, he's dying and I'm too scared to move.

"I-I-I" the word tumble out of my mouth, I'm stuttering, sweat beading down my face. The man gurgles and somewhat leans back, his blood is pooling below him. I snap, reality coming into place.

"H-hey!" I somewhat shout, rushing towards him and trying to lift him up "What happened, are you ok?" of course he's not fucking ok, he looks like something tried to tear he fucking neck out, I grab at his coat and try to rip it, but I'm shaking too much, I choke on a growl and instead press it to his neck. But he's still pointing to where I was originally standing, his eyes are becoming unfocused, he's paling.

I look to the door, he wants me to escape, but there is no escape. I'm trapped.

I look back at him as his eyes slip shut, his breath becoming ragged, his blood is smeared on my hands as it's endless amount seeps through the makeshift rag. I shake him lightly with no response, he's dead, he died in my arms.

"No, no, no" I repeat, I drop him and scoot away from the body, my hands smearing his blood, until my back hits the cool wall of the door. I'm scanning the massive room of jungle. Where's the animal, is it hiding, is it watching me. A low growl from the right, I turn my head only to see the rustling of some leaves. Again on the left, only to see the same. It's toying with me. _Toying. _

"I-I know you're there you fuckass" I growl out in frustration, I'm scared but if I'm going to die then I at least want it to be quick and not be toyed with like the man in front of me. I hear more rustling and then it, he, appears.

It's a man, I can tell from the bush of hair, and I sigh out in relief somewhat, the beast must have not came yet, or the others must have subdued it. My vision blurs and everything comes out rushed

"Oh god thank god. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to come in here I just.. I heard him scream and I wanted to help and now he's…I didn't mean to please… It wasn't me I tried to help but..." I sniffle and choke on my words, the fact that I'm crying now apparent, I go to wipe at my face with my sleeve, not wanting any blood on my face. I wait for a response but I nothing, only silence.

I glance up at the man, finally taking in his appearance and gaps somewhat, my back pressed flatly against the shut tightly door, nowhere to escape.

The man wasn't really a man at all, his eyes were locked on me, eyeing me curiously, he was crouched in a defensive position, stark nude but that didn't so much catch my attention as the rest of his state did. His hands were armed with rather long and dangerous looking claw like nails, as well as his feet. His indigo eyes had slits for pupils that locked in on my every movement, following the rise and fall of my chest as I gasped for air. Blood dripped from his mouth, his lips pulled back in a somewhat snarl, baring pearl white canines that looked as deathly as his claws. Ears twitched at the side of his head, barely noticeable in his monstrosity of hair that rested on his head.

There was no man, there was no animal, there was a beast and it was currently staring me down like it's next meal.

I swallow and blink, hoping that the thing would go away, that I'm only dreaming, that I'm still in high school crushing on people I could only dream of having and playing games with my friends online. But I'm not, and he's still there a small smile forming its way onto his face. If not for the fact that he had a dead man's blood leaking and smeared down his face and chest he would actually be quiet beautiful.

"What the fuck are you smiling at" I growl out, it's stupid to try to defend myself, it had just killed a man and it was going to kill me, it more than likely couldn't even fucking understand me. But it seemed taken aback by my outburst, growling lowly back in return and stalking over to me on his four legs just as an animal would do. I shiver and close my eyes shut tightly as he zoned in on me, his hot copper tainted breath stinging and sending a sizzling heat down my face.

I bite my tongue, as to not make any sounds, to not scream or cry out. Until I feel a very hot and wet appendage slide against my cheek, lapping at my tears. My eyes burst open and I want to glare at him but he smirking, baring his teeth at me, they were dangerously close to my neck. I break and let out a small whimper, turning my head to the side and away from him.

Another growl, this one loud and right into my ear, he didn't like my response. A clawed hand grabs at my chin, digging slightly into my skin and jerking my head to face him. Another pathetic choked whimper is released from my throat and I struggle against him slightly. He snarls and jerks my head in his grasp. I open my watery eyes and stare into his deep purpley ones, they shined somewhat and he cocked his head to the side in somewhat confusion.

As fast as the confusion was etched onto his face it was erased and replaced with the same snarl he had when I first saw him; that was the only warning I got before he tossed my body forward and next the deceased man. I small scream shook from my body as I tumbled to the ground, but I quickly flipped myself back over, slipping somewhat on the blood. But the beast was already on me, its body hovering above mine, eyes locked on mine.

I stared into his eyes, watching for any sort of movement or change that might hint or clue as to what he might do next. But nothing came, he was studying me, his eyebrows were furrowed as if he were confused about something. I'm still shaking but I slowly move my stained hand upward, he quickly notices and lets out a warning growl but I make a small shushing sound like you would do to a pet to calm it, his eyes narrow but I continue slowly still making the small shushed noises. I reach up and slowly pet his matted and caked hair, he probably hadn't washed in god knows how long for it to be this mucky, he tenses but relaxes into the touches purring almost as I stroke hi head, my fingertips lingering and traveling to caress his face gently. He pulls back and I'm afraid I've done something wrong but he gently pulls me up to, into a somewhat sitting position. It's awkward but it's saving my life so I continue to pet and caress him, even going as far as to reach out scratch behind his wolf like ears. I hear a small thumping and see a tail swaying behind him in somewhat excitement. I smile a little, he grins and purrs excitedly, still examining me. He leans forward, I tense up not wanting to agitate him, his nose brushes against my neck and I stifle a giggle my hands covering my mouth, he leans back in question but returns and nuzzles my neck. His nose and face tickles gently against my skin and this time I can't control the laugh the breaks free.

This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be laughing he or it had just killed a man and now he thinks he can just nuzzle all up on me? But he does it some more, purring and smiling against my neck, even nipping at it.

"Ow you fuck ass!" I yell out at the small pain, he jerks back and I rub at my neck, glaring somewhat at his surprised expression "That hurt."

He lets a noise out, it seems like a cross of a whimper and growl and nudges my hand away, licking at where he had nipped, I cry out and stumble backwards but his hand catches me and he resumes his nuzzling.

"I get, I get it" I half smile out patting his head and scratching behind his ears some more. More purrs and noises of content leave his body as I comb my hands through his hair. Everything was quite except for his soft noises, until my stomach decided to remind me of my body's lack of food intake. It grumbles loudly, startling him, he jumps back in shock and bewilderment, lips pulled back defensively. I almost want to laugh at his outburst and confused expression.

"It's my stomach" I say bluntly, not really sure if he could understand what I was saying but he did seem to be able to understand what I had said before. He looks from my stomach to my face cautiously before finally slinking back over and pulling me up on his lap roughly, the fact that he was naked and covered in blood made it all the more terrifying. I grumbled and struggled but his arms locked around me, keeping me place.

I don't understand him, one minute he wants to rip my throat out and now he wants to cuddle?

"Hey" I start but I'm interrupted by his long and draw out growl, I look up, fear coming back, thinking that he changed his mind and that he really is just toying with me. But his snarl is towards something else. I turn my head in the direction he's looking at and see four people standing in the previously closed doorway. Their eyes were wide and filled with either astonishment or anger, I couldn't tell which. I recognized two of the four people standing before me; one was the red shade wearing security girl, Terezi. And the other was the other Security guard whom had let me stay out in the cold for a whole hour before showing up; Sollux.

Terezi and Sollux were armed with guns, and they were pointed straight at us. I hear him growl out again and tug me against him, pushing me behind him. Was he trying to protect me? But from what, they wouldn't hurt me.

I feel it hit me in the arm, my eyes widen and I am just barely conscious enough to get a glance at the needle like dart embedded into my forearm. Everything goes dizzy and I hear the loudest and angered shriek like growl before darkness sweeps over me.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one had a lot of skips due to it being the introduction and first chapter, the next one won't really have any, if any at all. Please drop a review. 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter. So I'm plotting everything out. At first I was going to have it be Dualscar, but who doesn't love some Cronkri every now and then? **

* * *

><p>Blurring lights. Distant voice. Darkness.<p>

In and out, in and out. My breath comes in short rasps, but it hurts it feels dry. Everything around me is dark; I hear voices but can't make out words. I see brief light but it quickly fades away. A dull ache fills my head as it tries to grasp the situation, as it tries to work.

Am I dead? No I can't be dead, there's voices and light, I'm unconscious. Where, why, how? What happened?

I was walking, I was hungry and then…? Purple fills my mind and I want to wince in pain, I want to groan out as the eyes bore into me, as the memories flood back slowly.

Blood. Death. Purple. Monster.

I groan loudly, my head is pounding, and attempt to blink my heavy eyes open only for a blinding light pierce them; I squeeze them shut, trying to move but finding myself unable to do so. I struggle, tugging at my arms and legs, only to find that they are bound, strapped to something. I'm restrained.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Mr. Vantas!" A cheerful and unfamiliar voice greets me as the darkness slowly loses its grip on my mind and the reality of the situation hitting me. I growl out and jerk at the restraints, blinking fastly, trying to get used to the light so I could meet the assailant.

"Now, now" the voice chuckles, I can feel the sarcasm dripping from his tone as he lightly pats me on my aching head "Wouldn't want us to subdue you again now would you?"

Finally my eyes adjust to the lighting and I glance around frantically. White, I'm in a white room, no, I'm in a _lab. _Various tables surround the chair that I am currently strapped to; needles, medical instruments, vials of god knows what, and odd devices lying casually on them as if this was a normal occurrence.

I turn my stare to the man currently hovering above my body; I pull my head up, the room still dizzy. I squint and take in his features; he's elderly, grey lightly dusting his combed back black hair, his eyes were a pale grey, cold and trained on me, taking in my state and my reaction. Hanging loosely on his shoulders was a white lab coat, buttoned all the way down as to cover whatever attire he had on underneath it.

"W-wha" I attempt at speaking but it comes out in a short hoarse rasp; the man grins and clasps his hands together, turning to his right and nodding at another figure.

"Now I'm sure you have many questions, as do we" the man began, cutting of my attempt and pressing the rim of a small plastic cup to my lips "Here, it's water, the sedative we injected you with has a nasty effect of leaving one dehydrated"

I want to protest, to fight back against him, but he's right, my throat is as dry as a desert and I greedily wrap my lips around the rim of the small cup and slurp and the water as he tips the cup up. It stings going down, but I feel much better than before. I find myself licking the remainder of it off my lips as he pulls the cup back. He asks if I want more but I shake my head no, in truth I'm dying for more water, but I had enough to allow me to talk, I don't want whatever these bastards give me. They have me strapped to a fucking chair for fucks sake.

"Where the fuck am I" I snap out, glaring up at him and turning the glare to the few others in the room. I recognize Sollux but that's it, a few hold guns, some stare at me in awe.

"The same place you were two hours ago" the man replied, pulling a metal chair from under a table, it scraped loudly against the floor as he drug it to sit across from me and I winced at the noise, before he plopped down onto, folding his hands under his chin and staring at me in interest.

"That much is fucking obvious" I scowl, jerking my head to glare heatedly at Sollux who returns it just as angrily, before continuing "I meant, where in this fucked up place, a lab? Going to test on me? Turn me into a little experiment?"

The scientist or doctor, I'm leaning towards both only smirks and waves his hand out my outburst, seemingly unfazed by it.

"My, my, what a temper you have there! And here I thought we hired a leveled head young man! Tell me.. _Karkat" _He drawls out the r in my name, leaning in slightly, his face mere centimeter away from mine "What were you thinking going into the room? Hmm? Spying perhaps?"

Spying? Who the fuck would even try to spy on that… whatever it was. I give him a look of incredulousness.

"Who in the hell would even fucking try to spy on that?" I snort loudly "I heard someone scream, I freaked out and went to check, it was an accident."

"The man before you deemed it ok and safe" Ah, so the man who had died hadn't worked here, another intruder on their dirty little secret, and he had unfortunately dragged me into his mess. A flash of his bloodied face appears in my mind and I shake it away with a frown. "The cameras do in fact show what you say… but you see my assistants and co-workers think differently, I for one believe you!"

I want to snort and laugh at his obvious lie. There was no way in hell he trusted me, otherwise I wouldn't be pinned to a metal chair with armed people glaring at me like I'm the monster. Would they even let me go?

"I'm sure you want to leave, those restraints mustn't be quite pleasant after all!" he chided, poking at one of the rather tight ones, around my midsection "How about I strike a little deal?"

"Cronus!" I hear someone burst out, their voice dripping with anger and paranoia; he simply raises his hand waits for my answer.

"A deal?" I hiss out at him baring my teeth at him, leaning as close as I could get with restraints and barking back "I woke up and came to this shitty ass job at five in the fucking morning, stood out in the fucking cold for a goddamn hour, got blabbered to about fucking cleaning shit for another hour, pestered all fucking day by little brats and their tired cranky guardians, then I watch helplessly as a man bleeds out in my arms, nearly shit myself as some, some… _thing _nearly rips my fucking throat out, then the fucking guy decides to fucking have nuzzle the Karkat time with his BLOODIED FUCKING FACE on me, and to top it the fuck off I wake up in the goddamn room with a douche shoveling asshat like you offering me a fucking _deal_"

I finish my long rant, panting towards the end, I want to say the guy looks surprised, but he doesn't. He just frowns and takes a phone from his pocket. But it's not his, it's my red flip phone, I can tell because of the little cancer charm Kankri had gotten me dangles from it. He twirls it in his hands before flipping it open.

"A deal of sorts" his eyes meet mine, and for a moment I want to shiver, they look colder, harder "You see, the 'thing' you mentioned in your little hissy fit happens to be one of our most disobedient and … dangerous... experiment. So I find it quite peculiar that he should have spared you, honestly watching from the screen I thought for sure he was going to rip you to shreds at first. So why it is that he spared you, Karkat?"

I blink and I hold back the scream boiling in my throat. They had been watching the whole time, they watched the man die, they watched me, they were waiting for me to get rip to shreds and end the same way. They didn't care if I died or not, but now I'm something, I'm an object for them to use, they want to use me.

"Maybe it was just a thing, a fling if you will" he stated, flipping my phone open and scrolling through my contacts in plain view of me, the cursor landing on Kankri's name before he finally looked back up "There's only one way to find out"

I open my mouth, my eyebrows knitting together as I piece together what he means. He wants me to go back, to go back in the room with that monster. To see if I really am worth keeping, worth risking. I swallow around the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Why should I do it" I ask in a hushed voice, very unusual for me, he smiled brightly as if delighted by my fears.

"You have no other choice, or should I place Kankri there in you stead?" I couldn't hold back the angry shout that left my body.

"You leave him the fuck out of this you pertinacious cuntwad!" I spit out angrily, jerking again against the restraints, feeling their tightening hold on my body only making me angrier.

"And I will" came the calm and steady reply "But first you must hold up on your end. Should it be true that Gamzee does indeed take a liking to you, you would be a valuable instrument to our little project we have going on here and we would treat as such, your pay will rise sufficiently and we will see to it that Kankri is left out of this and no harm come to either of you"

I take in his offer, it's a take or suffer one, I am only given one choice, there is no refusal.

"And what if it was just a onetime thing?" I ask, taking to looking at the floor than to look up into his eyes that already hold the answer in them.

"Then you die" he bluntly answers me.

"And Kankri?" I whisper silently, I can fill my eyes begin to fill up with tears that I don't want to fall.

"We can't have any loose ends" I understand what he means and a choked sob shakes from my body "You must see how very tight the situation is, Karkat, we hope that you do understand that we do give our deeps regrets and apologies should you fail" I know it's bullshit but I nod.

"Can I call him?" I ask jerking my head to the phone; he pulls his lips tight and thinks over the request.

"You have three minutes, one distress signal and you will find not only yourself, but anyone you care about in the Highblood's sector, and that is somewhere you do not want to wander aimless into"

I want to bite back at him but he has the phone already dialing, on speaker of course as to listen in on the call, near my mouth. It doesn't take but two and a half rings before the obnoxious voice of my older brother picks up.

"Karkat Vantas! Do you even want to begin to think over how worried I have been? Do you?" I try to answer him but he continues on, flying into one of his rants, many of the people currently in the room with my trying the best to stifle a giggle, I can't help the red blush that paints my cheeks "You told me five, five, do you know what time it is now? I slaved over the stove trying to prepare a decent meal, and god knows how horrid I can be at cooking, because you finally managed to find a job and now you can't even pick up your phone?"

"Kankri look I-"

"Don't you Kankri me, little man!" He cuts me off, more smirks and giggles, even Cronus is trying his hardest to suppress a smile in the tense situation "The food is cold, Crabdad is lonely, and I have a cramp in my backside from sitting on the wooden chair waiting for you, really I should get some cushions for the darn things don't you think? Why I-"

"KANKRI" I cut him off sharply, if it weren't for the situation I would have been cursing like a sailor at him to shut the fuck up.

"There is no need to raise your voice Karkat" Came the curt reply. I groan loudly.

"Something came up ok? Feed Crabdad, I'll be home later, and eat. Don't wait on me" I tell him but I know he can hear my voice wavering.

"Is something wrong, you're not hurt are you?" he asks in a little panicky voice, I smile softly the tears that had threatened to spill earlier now flowing down my face in streams.

"Everything is fine, some guy ate too many fucking tacos" I manage out.

"That is…disturbing" there was a break of silence and for a moment I thought he could hear through the lie "What did I tell you about that vulgar language!"

"Goodbye Kankri, I love you" The words tasted foreign coming from my mouth and I ushered them out quickly, Cronus signaling to me that my time was up and ending the call after, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"You'll get it back after" that was all I got before I felt the restraints being released and arms tugging on mine, I would have glared up at Sollux, I knew it was him due to the lispy yes sir that was muttered before they had, but I didn't want to look pathetic . "That is, if there even is an 'after'"

And with that, I was shoved away.

XoX

"His name is Gamzee" the blonde headed scientist informed me, swiping her card into the identifier, the green light flashed above the door and the same audible clicking noise was heard as it unlocked, if I could hear it I'm sure 'Gamzee' could as well. I stared blankly at the door waiting to be pushed back into the room, the room I might die in.

"We hope that you do not hold any grudges against us for doing this should you succeed" the woman spoke again, her overly purple lips pursed and staring at me quizzically "We send you in with high hopes, you have to understand that, whatever ideas you've conjured up into your mind to fit the scenario is more than likely wrong, we're sending you in there in hope of saving more than you think you're risking"

I roll my eyes and scowl at the pep talk, if there was one thing I didn't want, it was to here bullshit. The lady seemed to catch on as she moved to the side and nodded to Sollux.

"Alright" he muttered, grabbing ahold of the door handle and turning it slowly. The door creaked open, and even with it only open partially, I could hear the snarling coming from the other side. I shivered at the noise, wanting nothing but to run, but a firm hand gripping my wrists shoved me forward.

The room was chilly, everything exactly in its place except for the body and blood that had previously been there, whether or not Gamzee had disposed of it himself or the people keeping here had was unknown to me and I don't think I really want to. I hear Sollux take in a deep breath, his foot keeping the door from closing.

The snarling from before had grown louder, I clenched my eyes shut and drew in a deep breath before re-opening them and looking up at the beast.

Gamzee was in a defensive stance; his lips pulled back and hunched over, ready to launch himself at any second. His purple eyes were trained on Sollux and the gun held in his hand steadily, a louder and more drawn out growl was released from him, his eyes narrowing.

"Go" I spit out at the guard, Gamzee briefly glances at me, his eyes raking over my body in an uncertain way before going back to Sollux. Sollux nods curtly, sparing me no glance and backing up, outside of the door, every step he received a growl or hiss from Gamzee until the door closed behind him.

Gamzee's composure slackened and his eyes once again trained on me, I shivered and stared back into those menacing purple eyes. He let out a gruff noise and sniffed at the air, his eyes continuing to roam over me, inspecting me. I take in a shaky breath before speaking up.

"G-Gamzee" his ear seem to perk up at the mention of his name, his eyes widening "That's your name right? Gamzee?"

There was a huffed noise of content before I felt his body crush into mine; I let out a long withheld scream, afraid that he was attacking. But there was no biting or scratching, and there was no pain. I felt warmth envelop me and his arms wrap around my form pulling me tightly against his body like a child would a teddy bear.

A small whine escaped his throat as he nuzzled my head, I was like a small mouse compared to him, at full height I'm sure he would standing a good one and a half foot above me. I let myself be coddled and nuzzled on, the room was cold and his body was emitting a very strong warmth that I found myself unable to deny, even if I would try to pull away he'd only rumble and tug my tighter.

I don't know how long we've been sitting like this, me curled up in his arms as he nuzzled and hugged himself around me, it felt like hours, hours of nothing but being fawned over. It was annoying as hell.

"_Karkat, you are now permitted to leave the room" _ a voice filled the room, startling me and Gamzee, I sighed and pulled away from the dangerous creature, going to stand up when his hand wrapped around my wrist tugging me back down against him and growling dangerously.

"Hey!" I yelped as I land with a thud into his chest, his arms once again wrapping themselves protectively around my mid-section.

"Stay"

The voice was raspy and slow, at first I thought it was another command coming from the scientist and I was about to raise hell, but a look up at the face of the only thing keeping me here told me different. I blinked, trying to process what had just occurred.

"You can fucking speak?" I growl out, giving him a shove which proved futile considering he barely even moved a centimeter, his hold tightened. He cocked his head at my aggression, his eyes pulled together.

"Karkat stay" he formed the words again, his voice was hard and his eyes held little emotion as he said the command, he might be able to speak and understand certain things, but I doubt he knew much of English and only repeated or understood what he generally heard over his course of being here. I frown at him and tugged against his grip harder.

"Karkat leaves" I bark back at him, he grins at my attitude, shaking his head and pulling me tighter, I wince at the bruises I can tell have already formed, he notices and immediately releases me, sending me crumbling to the floor.

"Hey you fuck ass" I snap at him, leaning up on my elbows. I freeze up as I feel a warm clawed hand slip underneath my shirt, my face heats up and I scoot away from the travelling hand, only for his other hand to grip at my hip, pulling me back down. It doesn't help that he's stark naked either, I squirm underneath him my shirt being pulled up to reveal my stomach.

There are cameras, they're watching me. I've done my job I want out, this is too much, I wave my arms frantically, kicking my legs as Gamzee examines my bruises, searching for more bruises.

"I know you can fucking see me!" I shout up at the ceiling and corners of the room, there were cameras somewhere. Gamzee snarled and clamped a hand over my mouth, glaring behind him and returning to looking over my body, a hand travelling way too low for my comfort; I bring my knee up in-between his legs and shout at him from behind his hand. He howls in pain and rolls off of me, his hand shooting down to cup his pride.

I pant out and pull my shirt back down by the hem, sparing him an apologetic look before darting towards the door, banging my fists against it before he could recover. I wince every time my fist came into contact with the hard metal material, I fucked up, I hurt him, and he might rip m to shreds now.

They said I could leave; all I had to do was prove that I was worth their time.

"I did it!" I wail, beating harder into the door "You said I could go, let me out you assholes!"

More tears spill from my eyes, Kankri flashes in my head, I don't want to die; I don't want him to die. Everything I've take for granted all the bullshit I've done and haven't done. I scream hoarsely and loudly, I sound like the animal in the room not Gamzee.

The door slid under my skin, and steady arms caught me, pulling me out of the room. I heard Gamzee scream loudly his body thudding against the door as it slid back into place behind me.

XoX

I'm watching the screen in disbelief and confusion. I was sure that Gamzee was going to rip my body apart as soon as he regained his composure after my hit. But what I was viewing proved different.

The minute I had left the room, he had taken to slamming himself against the door, tearing and scratching at. He had given up, only after his nose began bleeding from a rather harsh throw, on throwing himself at the door and taken to ripping his surrounding up, tossing things around and screaming loudly up at the cameras he knew were there.

"He did not approve of your removal from the room" Cronus stated with an interested expression on his face, he studied me with caution.

"Can I go now" I wince at an especially harsh throw of what looked like bones; it nearly hit one of the cameras watching him.

"Not quite, there's one more thing I would like to test" he informed me, clicking his pen impatiently. "Now that I know for certain that he doesn't want any harm to come to you, I would like to continue these visits with him but firstly, I want to see if he will listen to you"

"Excuse me?" I snap at him in disbelief "You expect me to go in there with him every day? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Not every day necessarily" he answer, ignoring my main question "We can't have him becoming too… clingy… so to speak, but having you near him would definitely benefit in our studies. After reviewing the footage himself, the boss also agrees in keeping you, though he had a very different perspective on how to do so, I myself believe that you wouldn't try to run away. Do you, Karkat?"

I had pondered over that, running away with Kankri. But Kankri wouldn't believe me, and even if he did they would know, they could hurt him or worse, I'm putting my own feelings over his life; I couldn't do it.

"No" I answer him. He flashes me a smile and pats my back proudly.

"Good!" he cheers and point at the screen "Now I'd like to test something, I'm going to have you speak into the intercom connected to his room, I want you to tell him to calm down, anything that comes to mind"

Before I can respond he's pressing the button to Gamzee's room and speaking into the tiny microphone.

"Gamzee, I have someone who wants to talk to you."

Gamzee pauses and snarls up at the intercom, I look at Cronus only for him to jerk his head towards the microphone. I sigh and lean close, watching his face on the screen.

"Hey fuckass" I manage out, his face instantly lighting up and his ears perking at the sound of me, a slow whine being heard "Quit tossing shit around ok? Look at the fucking mess you've made, it looks worse than my room! If you be good I'll bring you something tomorrow..." I pause and look at Cronus for confirmation; he nods his head lightly "Ok? Clean the shit up you shit, I'm fine, and I'll be back"

And with that he removed his finger from the button, studying Gamzee and his next move. Gamzee frowned and scratched the back of his head, and looking around the room at the mess he had made, I can hear him let out a long groan before he moves to pick up a piece of tree he'd torn loose.

Cronus laughs loudly, tossing his head back and patting me hard on the back.

"You are very interesting, Vantas, wouldn't mind running a few tests on you myself" It sounds as if he's joking, but his eyes tell a different story, he reaches out, my phone resting in his hands "Your brother should be here soon, I called and told him you've finished working, even threw in a few compliments"

I grab the phone from his hand, flipping it open to look at the time. It was already half past eight; I sighed and shoved it into my pocket angrily.

"What did you have in mind when you said you would bring him something?" I thought over the question before answering.

"Underwear, if I have to see his fucking nude ass one more fucking time I'm going to lose my mind"

XoX

"Thank you very much for looking after him Dr. Ampora " Kankri blushed like a fucking virgin and shook the man's hand, flushing brighter at the contact.

"No problem, Karkat is much welcomed here, he did fabulous today" said man grinned and gave my brothers hand a small squeeze and a wink that made me want to vomit up food that wasn't there.

"Kankri, I'm tired" I say, turning to leave, they talk for a bit more before Kankri finally relents and we drive home. We eat dinner, I give him a whole explanation of my day and how it should have went, I excuse myself from the table and take a hot shower, examining the bruises covering my body in various places, and there was a rather nasty one from the dart. I could feel Gamzee's lingering touches over my skin, like fire tickling my body.

I went to bed early for the first time in years, and cried myself to sleep, letting all the feelings and lies out finally before passing out, praying the next day never come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it~ Drop a review. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Gyah here is chapter three. I'm so sorry for how long it's been, I'll be updating more now333**

**~~XOX~~**

"Nnnrggghhh" a low whine in my ear, I grumble and turn away from the noise, tossing my arm over my eyes to block out the light leaking into my room. Another whine echoes and a wet nose nudges at the arm, shoving a furry head underneath it. The owner of the fuzzy face takes to licking and nibbling at my chin, nudging my face with his.

"Ok, ok" I snap, reaching up to scritch Crabdad behind his ears and his kissing him lightly on the top of his head. He whines and whimpers some more, rubbing up against me, wanting more attention. I glance over blindly at the alarm clock on my bedside table, I've never used it before and probably never will; even if I did Kankri would still insist on waking me up ten minutes prior to it ringing.

It read five fucking fifty-two in the morning, and I had this little shit attached to me, begging for food and attention. I can't complain even though I'm dying to, this has been the most I've slept in a long time, and despite my prayers that this morning wouldn't reach me, I have to get up.

I pat Crabdad once more and slowly stretch upward, my bruised muscles screaming at me from under my pajamas. They had all more than likely fully formed into disgusting red and purple blotches along my body, the one in my right forearm was hurting exceptionally more than the others, I felt myself scream out when Crabdad pounce and had rubbed against it.

"Alright, fucking food, I'm moving you impatient fuck" I tell him, tossing my crimson colored plush blanket off of my sweaty body and kicking my legs off the side of the bed. My room was a catastrophe; clothes lying everywhere, my bed a bundle of pillows, stuffed animal and my blankets, my desktop surrounded by games and god knows what else. To be honest the cleanest thing I have in this hellhole is my collection of romcoms next to my tv, though most of the people I know and have met claim them to be shitty movies, I find them to be very humorous and realistic as well as saddening and suspenseful; I'd use them to get by in my romantic life, if I had one.

The closest I've ever gotten to e relationship was dancing with my friend's cousin at the school dance. The girl constantly stepped on my feet and wouldn't stop talking about anime and how hot the main characters were. Needless to say the night ended with me, a bowl of popcorn, and Adam Sandler trying to woo Drew Barrymore.

I sigh and stretch my arms over my head before making my way over the shit piled up on the floor, Crabdad eagerly trotted past me out of the room and to the kitchen where Kankri was already perched atop of his stool sipping coffee. I don't say a word as I walk past him, yanking the freezer open, Crabdad impatiently pawing at my pants legs.

"Hold on you little shit" I groan, snatching my box of strawberry strudels from the side shelf and slamming the door shut, shuffling around the whining Corgi at my feet and plopping to of the heavenly treats into the toaster. Kankri watched me over the top of his newspaper as I went for Crabdad's food, grabbing the first can I saw.

"Make sure it's the breakfast brand" I nodded my head pointedly, not wanting to snap out at him as to why he hadn't already done it himself, and checked to make sure it was the spoiled little shits 'breakfast fucking brand' food before pulling the top off by the tab.

The shit smelled repulsive to me but Crabdad did a little dance and yipped loudly at the smell of the food. I dumped the contents of the can on his small platter and placed it into the microwave to heat it up for him.

"Good morning" Kankri spoke up again sarcastically, I leaned against the counter, and stared up at him crossly, my mouth pulled into a scowl.

"Morning" I said, grabbing at my own coffee cup and filling it up to the brim with the disgusting black liquid. He hummed silently and folded his newspaper, sipping at his creamed coffee absentmindedly. I slurped my bitter cup down while shuffling Crabdad's food out of the microwave, plopping it down next to the eager Corgi and giving him a much appreciated pat on the head.

The sweet aroma of my pastry treats filled my senses and my stomach grumbled in agreeance and want. If it hadn't have been for them being hotter than the fucking sun I would have already had one down my throat and another in tow.

"So what time do you want me to come pick you up?" Kankri tried to ask in a nonchalant way, I blew on my strudels, my eyes meeting his in a glare while his met mine in question.

"I can walk like yesterday morning, it's not that far from here" I nearly hiss out, a knowing suspicion underlining my tone. Kankri merely smiled brightly at my brashness and took another sip of his coffee.

"Nonsense, it's far too cold for you to be out and wandering around, you'll catch a cold!" I rolled my eyes at his sad attempt as an excuse, taking a much needed bite of my strudel.

"You just want to be face first into that fucking doctors pants" I reply back around the strudel in my mouth, chomping noisily while my elder brother sputtered on his coffee, his face blushing red.

"I do not, why I never!" he huffed crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in the air like he always does when he's flying into a frustrated rant "You very well know that I have no interest in any relationships, I just happen to find him admirable and cunning, he obviously knows where he is coming from and I respect him seeing as I aim to be a physician of sorts myself. Why don't you quick looking at the lewd side of things and perhaps yourself take a glance at the more broader and intellectual jobs and how fascinating they can be, not to mention higher paying, than the mediocre task you have. Oh and that language! Goodness Karkat how many times have I scolded and told you to-"

By now I've covered my ears with my head and shoved both strudels into my mouth, making for my retreat to my bedroom. Time to abscond the fuck out of there.

"Hey wait! I am talking to you mister!" I slam my door and groan loudly, he's such a sensitive prick sometimes.

I lazily grab at my wrinkly uniform, or at least the newer one I was given before leaving yesterday, my old one had been rendered unsuitable due to the blood stains covering the sleeves and the tears from Gamzee's nails.

I swallow my last bite of strudel, memories of the previous day flooding my thoughts, memories I wish I could forget at the snap of my fingers. I run my fingers over the rough material of my work uniform before stripping down out of my pajamas, my body bare and littered with bruises of all shapes and sizes.

I shiver as the cold air hits my skin, jerking my top drawer open and grabbing at the first pair of boxers that the tips of my fingers brushed, pulling the black, heart patterned underwear up my thighs and around my hips, covering my privates.

The thought of the clothing brought Gamzee back into mind, and how I had 'promised' to bring him something. I sure as hell do not want his bare ass cheeks rubbing up against any of my boxers or any of my clothing for that matter, and even if I did I highly doubt his giant ass body would fit into my midget clothing.

I sigh as yet another dilemma decides to darken my morning, and scratch my head in frustration. I doubt Kankri's clothes would fit him much more than mine would, and the only thing Kankri seemed to own was turtlenecks and jeans. Wasn't much more of a plus than what I owned. There was always my father's room, he was never home and I highly doubt that anything in there had been worn more than once, if worn at all.

The only problem would be to get into the room without Kankri questioning it; I'd have to wait for him to get distracted.

I push the thoughts to the back of my head and pull on the rest of my clothes, buttoning up the front of my white dress shirt and pulling the navy blue coat on over it. The sleeves on the coat were a bit long but I rolled them up a bit at the cuffs and they were manageable. I actually look rather nice in the thing, aside from my hair being a train wreck I note staring at myself in the mirror, avoiding the stare of my own rust colored eyes.

I hear the familiar sound of the shower being turned on and breathe out in relief, Kankri must be showering, now was as good of a time as any to get something for Gamzee. I spare myself one more pitiful glance before leaving my bedroom.

**oXo **

I haven't been in my father's room for so long; then again he hasn't been home for years. My father had died nearly three years ago of cancer, I never knew my mother and Kankri was of age so he took to taking care of me and supported me and himself. I refused to acknowledge the death of my father, yes he is gone, but I believe that he is still here in some ways. When I get upset or I fuck up I would stare at his picture and imagine his smile, and sometimes I swear I can still feel his calming voice and his hands pat my head, telling me everything is going to be alright.

But nothing is alright now, neither Kankri nor him can help what I've done, I have to fix everything; not them now.

My hand feels hot on the cold metal doorknob. I want to take it off, to turn around and find something else, but it's too late. I turn the rarely used door knob and the door creaked open in front of me.

Light from the hallway leaked into the empty of life room, illuminating the belongings of my father. Everything was the same as it always was and is, excluding the now vacant spot on top of his entertainment center where his tv once was, everything was him.

I padded silently into the room, a picture of Kankri and mines mother hung on a dusty picture frame above the old bed.

I gnawed on my lower lip, taking I a small breath and moving towards his dresser. There was bound to be something in the thing that was unused and worn in the thing. I rummaged through the drawers in frustration, not bothering to fold anything back the way it was, more than likely wouldn't be touched after I was done anyways.

My fingers brushed across a smooth yet plushy material, I grabbed at it and yanked it from its confines within the dresser. A tag was still dangling from the waistband of the pajama pants, signifying that it had yet to be worn. They were an almost black grey color, patterned with much lighter grey polka dots. They were perfect for the giant asshole, or at least they were the first thing I had found that he could actually wear.

I shoved the drawers closed, stuffing the clothing back inside before darting out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me without a second glance back. Almost immediately after I left the room, I run smack into an all too familiar red sweater.

"What were you doing I father's room?" the question was low and full of suspicion; I had the pants balled up and behind my back, glaring up at my elder brother.

"None of your damn business" I spit back, it's not that I was offended by his statement, more as the way he said it and the look he was giving me; it all said too clearly that he thought I was doing something wrong or that there was something wrong with me.

I shoved past him and retreated into my bedroom once more, hastily shoving the stolen pajama pants into my bag before throwing it on my back and heading out. I stopped to pet Crabdad some more; Kankri didn't bother me after my little moment, muttering me a goodbye and not even bothering to argue with me when I told him I was going to walk to work.

I shut the front door behind me, not looking back, it was for the best; I'm doing this for him.

**~~XOX~~**

The air was brisk and cold, but at least I had arrived at work when someone had already opened it up. The lights brightly from a distance giving me at least some form of relief, I wouldn't have to wait outside like last time.

I didn't want to think about what would happen when I returned today, I'm sure they were expecting, maybe even betting the sick fucks, on what I would do. Kill myself, come back, try to run, etc. The possibilities were endless.

Now that I'm nearly up the steps of the big ass zoo I want to turn back, I want to run and hide even though I knew it was pointless. I don't want to go back into that room, I don't want the looks, I don't want to be their next test subject. I want to be Karkat Vantas, I want to go back and go to college, to make the right decisions. But I can't.

I sigh and my fingers come into contact with the smooth cold glass of the front of the place, peering inside. The automatic door system didn't start working until the official opening time, I ahd to use my keys to open it manually in order to get inside.

I grope at my pockets, finding where I had placed the ring of keys before searching for the right one and opening the door. Closing and relocking it behind me I start to make my way back into the maze of hallways, seeing a considerable amount of people crowded around the lobby desk.

Most were whispering and giggling but some were arguing or in deep conversations; at least until the door shut behind me with a loud audible clanking noise. Then all attention was turned in my direction, some of them pointed and others looked shell shocked.

I scowled and went to make my way past the paparazzi.

"Well, I can't that I expected to thee you again" Sollux grinned wildly, my scowl deepened but I continued to walk away towards my designated area.

"Hey don't be like that, c'mon over here and introduce yourthelf to the retht of the team, we're not that bad I thwear" I wanted to snarl and bite back at him until a hand landed on my shoulder, at first I thought it was the asshole and I spun around ready to yell at him, but bright teal eyes gleamed at me. My eyes widened and I blushed partially, my throat tightening.

"Hey… I think we got off on the wrong foot, and I can understand why you're so angry but please… we're really not that bad, just come over and say hello, don't be so crabby?" She sounded sincere, much in contrast with her personality yesterday. I grumbled and nodded shyly.

"Fucking fine" I curse silently, she smiled wider if even possible.

"Awesome!" she grabbed at my hand, hers feeling cool in my sweaty, hot one and tugged me back to the group of workers at the front. I stared about at the back of her head; she was a tad bit taller than me, but then again who wasn't? I felt my stomach flip and looked away from her.

"Guys this is Karkat, Karkat this is the gang" Terezi introduced me, I glared at the faces, whether or not they were there yesterday or not I didn't care they all seemed to know.

"Where's John and Jade?" I ask in a gruff voice, noticing their absence. A boy with shining blonde hair and aviator shades on, inside the fucking building like some hip dumbfuck, hopped off the counter with a smirk.

"They don't know what runs underground if you know what I mean, only the higher ups do really, well until you" he smiles rather dominantly. I scowl up at him.

"Am I supposed to feel swooned or complimented?" I snap back in just a sarcastic tone as he did before looking him over "because I can fucking tell you the only thing I'm feeling is my breakfast about to come back up."

"Oooh kittens got a bite" I growled lowly, getting ready to tell the fuckass off.

"Quit being a dick, Coolkid" Terezi juts in before I can suck in the air needed for my screaming, she pats me lightly on the shoulder "He's a part of the crew now, don't treat him like that" . Dave seems somewhat taken aback by her statement but quickly shrugs it off with a wry smile. I feel my stomach turn at her words and I immediately jerk back.

"Crew?" I hear someone snort "The kids a walking meat bag"

More giggles and laughs shake the group of strangers, I jerk back in somewhat offense and grip my bag tightly, clenching my fist and grinding my teeth together.

"Look I understand that I may just be some little fucking shit who apparently is only fucking useful for being a fucking teddy bear to some big ass fucking man dog, cat whatever the fuck it is- But I've actually got shit to fucking do and I don't have fucking time to touch dicks with you fuckasses, now if you'll excuse me, the fucking teddybear has shit to more than likely wipe up" I snap out at them, turning quick on my heels and making my way to the shitty janitor closet, silence shadowing behind me.

**xOx  
><strong> 

I didn't know when or how I was supposed to go meet Gamzee, I had been cleaning most of the day, Terezi hadn't really approached me after my blow up this morning. I was partially grateful but another part of me ached to see her face or hear her voice. I shoved that part down.

Currently I'm scrubbing the front of the candy store, though the windows look spotless to me, John had a whole beef fit saying that they needed to be cleaned. My arms were already sore from scrubbing the restroom floors. I honestly did not need this shit.

My bag sat beside me on my cleaning shit cart, I would look over at it from time to time, thinking over what I was going to do or how the day would play out.

Hours drug on hours, people feigned stupidity and ignored me for most of the day, either pissed off or trying to forget what had happened earlier that day.

After what had seemed like forever I heard a familiar voice call overhead.

'Karkat Vantas, you're needed in the back, thank you"

I winced at how calm and smooth the voice sounded, pleased with themselves. I sling my bag over my shoulder admiring how well I had cleaned the glass; I could literally see myself reflecting off of it. I looked pale, frail, and pathetic. I quickly shoved the cart and moved to go to the back.

Cronus was waiting for me, Jade beside him when I opened the locked door. Jade's smile was as oblivious and bright as ever yet her eyes twinkled with an emotion foreign to me.

"Harley if you would please" Cronus instructed her, waving a hand at my cart. She nods and darts forward, sending me a fleeting smile before taking it from me "Now Karkat…" his eyes roamed over me, waiting for the door to shut and lock behind Jade before continuing "I'm going to have to check your bag before I let you into the lab"

I roll my eyes and toss the stupid thing at him, he catches it with ease and takes no hesitation to go through my things, giving a small smile at a photograph of my brother before pulling out the pajamas I had brought.

"Polka dots?" he questioned with an eyebrow quirk, his hair was deshelved and his eyes held heavy bags under them "Didn't peg you as someone who would own a pair of these, seem a bit big for someone of your stature"

"Fuck off, they aren't mine I just got em" I spit at him, he smiles at my response and hands me my things back, motioning for me to follow him into the lab room, I follow him but slowly. I really hate the tremor that goes over me as I step into the room, a flash of the man's face from yesterday.

Terezi is waiting by Gamzee's door, a sullen look on her face; I look down at the floor, shoving the pants back into the bag. Cronus nods at her and moves me to stand beside her.

"How long do I have to stay in there" I ask him, keeping my gaze locked to the floor as I speak, I can feel her beside me but I don't want to look up or acknowledge it.

"Depends, we would like at least twenty minutes just for today, more later if it goes well" Cronus says in a bored tone, twirling an unlit cigarette between his lips "Pyrope, if you will please"

I feel her nod stiffly, a resounding beep being heard over head and the door clicking out of place, it slides open with ease, Terezi clicking her gun into place, another memory of how the dart from said guns resurfaced and I winced away from the sound. Clutching at my bag and stepping into the room, Terezi follows somewhat behind me, as if she wants to guard or protect me.

The place looks a lot neater than what it had been, still an endless mass of thick jungle surrounding most of the room, but the clearing upon entering looked as if Gamzee's tantrum had never even occurred, yesterday.

"Where is he?" I ask, turning to look at Terezi, she shrugs her tense shoulders looking back at the still unlocked but closed door. She sends me a fleeting look and reaches to grab my shoulder.

"Maybe he's asleep, we should probably go back" she sounds somewhat desperate, like she doesn't like the idea of me being in here, for some reason it brings a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I blush as her hand touches my shivering shoulder.

"Yeah I guess" I nod absentmindedly, turning to her, preferring to leave.

I hear some shuffling of trees and quickly spin around to see Gamzee, and unfortunately all of him, staring wildly and hatefully at Terezi, or more her hand lingering on my shoulder. She quickly jerks back and aims her gun at him, ready for an assault of some sort as he lets out a low guttural growl.

The door reopen behind her and Cronus is telling her to leave the room, she sends me a fleeting look like she wants to take me out too, afraid of what Gamzee would do to me. But the only thing that Gamzee is focused on is her, and he wants her out, I see him get into a very defensive stance, his lips pulling back to reveal his teeth as he growls louder.

"Pyrope, out now!" Cronus barks loudly in a tone I'm glad was never directed at me. I see Gamzee prepare to charge at her but I run in front of her and push her towards the door, protecting her from Gamzee's wrath.

"Get out you idiot!" I scream at her, Gamzee looks confused and rears back a bit, staring me up and down in confusion. Terezi is jerked out of the room and the door locks behind her, I don't hear anything on the other side and a part of me doesn't want to. Gamzee whines lowly and I turn to him, in slight anger.

"What the fuck was that about!" I yell at him, he looks saddened by my anger but still approaches me, I shiver and silently step back as he comes closer, his body towering over mine as he stares me down in a mixture of emotions.

I tense up as he pulls me against him, his face close to my neck breathing in and growling out. I reach up to pet him but he jerks away and turns. I feel a wave of anxiety run through me as he does this. Had I done something wrong?

I reach once more to pet him and this time he doesn't jerk like before, he lets out a silent half growl but doesn't move as I start to rub his arms almost lovingly, I stand on my tip toes and reach to scritch behind his ears when he finally face me again, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" I apologize even though I don't mean it, he deserved it. He hums half amused and starts to rub against me, nuzzling at my neck and face. I pet him some more now that he was closer, my skin crawling but tingling whenever I felt his nose brush against it.

His hands move lower and I feel heat and fear build up, but he pulls his hands back up with my bag in it, examining it curiously, I feel stupid for assuming that he would have had those kinds of intentions and shove it down , focusing on the task at hands.

I take the bag from him, much to his disappointment, and carefully unzip it, removing the pants I had brought for him. He eyes them curiously as they unfold from the balled up form I had them in. They're long and wrinkled but he seems delighted from them, a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"These are pants, I wear them and since I have to be here with you, you will too, fuckass" I tell him, pointing to my pants, he tilts his head but nods somewhat "They cover your ass"

I hand them to him and he stares at them quizzically, as if he doesn't know how to put them on, I doubt he does. He gives me a strange look and somewhat dangles them from his hands playfully. I roll my eyes and groan loudly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" I sigh, and run a hand through my hair, snatching the clothing from him and bending down somewhat. Averting my eyes away from any of his nether regions, though I did steal some glances not in a perverse but curious way, he was human in some way at least, but his thing looked way too big for average, I blushed at my perverted notes, but I mean who could not notice something like that when it's literally dangling right in fucking front of you. And either it was my imagination or his hips were swaying way too fucking close for comfort. I glared up at his big innocent smile.

"Stop fucking moving and give me your leg!" I snapped, he cocked his head and I let out a frustrated growl, grabbing at one of his hairy, yet muscular legs and lifting it slowly so that he wouldn't be startled and lose balance. He watched me as I slid his large goofy feet into one of the pants legs, until it popped out the end. I could feel him shiver under my touch as I did the same to the other leg.

"Pull them up" I said, even going as far as to motion as to what he was needed to do, but he still stared at me in confusion "Oh for the ever loving fuck-"

I grab at the waistband and jerk them up quickly, making sure not to 'catch on to anything' and jump back on my feet after I finished the job. A light blush still lingering on my cheeks. He seems amused at my outburst but turns his attention to his pants.

"I'm never doing that for you again you fuckass" I growl out, but admire my good choice, the pants seem to fit him nicely, still rather baggy but long enough. He grins and purrs in content, once again enveloping me in a hug.

I frown but hug him back somewhat as he coddles over me. He resumes his previous nuzzles and I resume my pettings. He turns his attention to my shoulder, the same shoulder the Terezi had touched and focuses on it. I frown but don't question him as he starts to nuzzle there, that is until he starts to rub his nose against it like a dog, I shuffle a bit but he tightens his grip on me and continues to do so, I try to ignore it as best as I can.

It continues on for a while, the awkward silence of me being pampered like a princess and him making weird animal noises when I scratch the right places. When it's time for me to go, he whimpers loudly and audibly but I try to assure him I'll be back tomorrow, but it still doesn't seem to ease him.

"Longer" he whispers hoarsely, his voice is rough and husky against my neck and it makes me tremble.

"I can't, my brother is waiting for me" I tell him, it's not a full lie to be honest I don't know if he is or isn't, he seems to think over this before nodding. I go to pull away from him but his arms encircle me once more and I go to complain but I feel his cold, wet lips press against my forehead and then he's gone, retreating back to his little den of a forest, out of sight. My face is ablaze and I don't even recognize the sound of the door opening.

**~~XoX~~**

"Tomorrow we need to do some testing on him, he isn't very fond of those and we tend to have to sedate him but I feel if we have you there he will act accordingly" Cronus nods, examining some notes on a clipboard from his rolly chair, barely acknowledging me. I hadn't seen Terezi since I had gotten out of the room, it troubled me somewhat.

"For your sake I hope he doesn't act out of line" Cronus adds in but I ignore it, waving it off, I really want to go home.

"Is that it?" I say, I feel exhausted and want nothing more than to curl back up in my bed and think over what had occurred today.

"Mhm" he nods somewhat, I turn to leave but I hear him call after me, I turn back to see his cold eyes, glinted with amusement "Karkat, I feel like I should tell you this, Gamzee knows how to dress himself"

I turn on my heels and shove past the door, but I can feel his amused smile and eyes boring into my back, my face burning a bright red.

**XXXXX**

**Sorry it took so long333 Also, I'm sorry is there are any typos, it's literally midnight on a school night, and I couldn't procrastinate the publishing of this chapter any longer. & R **


End file.
